


Wishing on a shooting Star

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Thea's kidnapped along with her one year old. Joe Wilson tags along for the ride they decide to change the future
Relationships: Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	Wishing on a shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> One shot.

Star city , Thea’s apartment.   
2018\. 

Thea sighed as she walked heading home from work. Oliver was having issues with dig. They had a huge fight. Don’t get her started on felicity. After the whole issue with Chase, Oliver bringing in Slade then then leaving with him. Thea shook her head and that was a year ago. Now dig isn’t even on speaking terms with Thea. 

No. Thea and Slade talked a year ago. One thing lead to another and they ended up having a one night stand. The results was Thea’s one year old. Her precious little girl that looks so much like her father. 

She didn’t have time for theses thoughts. Walking towards her apartment. Thea headed out onto the street. Silently walking home. Thought ls of Slade and Oliver swirled around her head. 

She wondered what Slade was like before the mirakuru. Shaking her head again, Thea moved towards the road. Everyone was busy fighting. Thea didn’t know what to do. Dig had complained about oliie leaving with Slade Wilson after he left the on the island. Then he insulted baby Shado Fai. 

Though giving thought to what felicity said how they didn’t need nor want their help. What did they expect after asking for it. Diggle and felicity were starting to sound ungrateful. Unlocking her apartment. Thea opened the door before shutting it. 

She moved towards shado's room. She was Sleeping. 

She got ready for bed and fell onto her bed still she wondered what Slade was like. Was he the same kinda with less demons…without the burden of the death of their mother on his hands. 

Sighing, Thea turned shutting the light off. She distantly heard the door open. Glancing towards the hall, Thea groaned softly. Hearing a crash. Getting out of bed. Thea dressed quickly. Running out into the living room. 

She gasped seeing a stranger holding her daughter. they smirked at her pointing behind her. Turning swiftly, Thea met Joe Wilson’s right hook. She fell back hitting the table. 

“ let’s go!” the men opened a time breach grabbing Thea’s prone form and jumped through it. 

Island Of Lian Yu, 2008 

Thea came to with a major headache. She looked around. Noticing she was in the middle of the woods. Joe Wilson above her cutting her restrains. She let him helped her up. Pulling her by the hand they ran. Thea followed him. 

They ran through the trees, Thea was shocked they were on Lian Yu. 

“Joe what year are we! Joe! Shado!“ she asked as they ran. 

He ignored her to her annoyance. Pulling her along towards the sounds of voices. Oh Thea hoped they weren’t here during the chase bullshit. They broke through the trees seeing slade’s old plane. Thea gasped. Seeing Oliver and slade in the distance training. 

“ Um Joe..” Thea Whispered. Joe looked at her an nodded. “ I know…let’s go see my father.” 

“But” tears were falling from her eyes. “ Joe your friends have my daughter!” turning Joe looked her straight in the eye. “ I will get my sister.” 

Thea nodded letting the younger Wilson pull her along. “ will he recognize you” she asked in a whisper. Joe shook his head. “ I was 14 year before his mission here. “ Joe answered. Thea nodded Realizing slade’s third year away was ollies second. 

Laying a hand on joes shoulder , Thea smiled at him. “ he’s proud of you” she whispered as they approached the pair. Thea watched Slade take down ollie. He had no shirt on and only his Cargo pants. His arms were flexing with every hit he gave to ollie. “ damn..I want some of that” she muttered queitly. Joe glared at her as he stepped on a stick purposely. 

Thea had never seen Slade move so fast. One minute he was training the next he dived for his sword flinging it towards them. She heard joes sword leaving it’s sheath. The sound of slade’s sword bouncing off of joes. 

“ We mean no harm” Joe spoke clearly. 

Thea heard Slade scuff at that. She groaned. “ my name’s Thea Queen!” she stated. Slade’s defensive stance dropped instantly. Looking at Joe , Thea smirked. 

Joe just shoved her away from him. Thea smacked his hand away. Looking towards ollie. Who was laughing at them. “ okay! In the fuselage!” slade’s voice ordered. 

Joe shoved Thea towards the plane. Who was staring at Slade. “ he’s so Gorgeous!” Thea gushed. Joe Wilson groaned. “ will you shut up about it” he grumbled. 

Getting into the plane, Thea sat down on top of slade’s weapon crate. Joe stood next to her while Slade and ollie stood across from them. Slade was glaring. 

“ Who are you” the older Australian asked. Thea smiled happily. “ I’m Thea Queen. I got kidnapped by this jerk.” She said shoving at Joe. Joe glared at her.

Slade raised an eyebrow at them. Groaning lightly, Thea blushed at him. Joe smacked her up side her head. “ can you please stop drowling over my father!” Joe finally snapped. 

“ I’m not drowling!” Thea yelled back. They started yelling at each other back and forth. Thea was waving her hands screaming at him. While Joe just stood arms crossed with a smirk. This only seemed to make Thea angrier. 

Thea glared at him harder. Daring him to say something. Anger at him for doing this anger that her daughter was somewhere on the island scared and crying. 

Fyers camp. 

Yao fai had been patrolling the island when he heard a baby’s cry’s. Upon seeing two people man handling the poor thing. Yao fai took the child. Knocking both thugs out. 

Bouncing the child lightly. Yao fai got a smile from the baby. “ we take you to Wilson” he whispered to the child. That got a brighter smile. “ dada” shado fai cooed. A frown came on Yao fais face. “ your out of your time” he figured if the baby knew Wilson as her father then this child was from the future. 

Wrapping the little girl up in his arms. Yao fai headed towards where the plane was located. Walking through the trees being mindful of the landmines. The baby had fallen asleep in his arms

Reaching the plane. He heard fighting. “ must be mama. Worrying. “ 

Fuselage.

Thea finally let the tears fall. Slapping Joe hard. Joe knew this was bound to happen. His father stepped forward but Joe waved him off. Theas breathing started to come in short gasps. 

Joe took her hands telling her to count. When Oliver called out Yao fais name. Joe looked up seeing the Chinese General with Thea’s one year old safe in his arms sleeping soundly. Getting Thea’s attention. Joe pointed towards the man. Thea gasped running and hugging Yao fai. 

The general nodded handing the sleeping baby over. Smiling gently. “ find way home soon” Thea nodded understanding. Yao fai slipped back out and into the trees. 

Thea held her daughter tightly too her chest. She saw ollie inching towards them. Thea gladly handed the baby to her brother. Oliver cooed at the baby. Bouncing her. 

“ We need to find a way home” Thea said. Joe nodded watching Oliver with his baby sister. Joe thought for a second. “ try calling your friends. “ he suggested. 

Thea nodded looking up in time to see Oliver had handed shado fai over to Wilson. Covering her mouth. Thea nearly sobbed. Shado was in her father’s arms. Joe hugged her. Whispering to her softly. 

Slade had been nervous when Oliver handed the tiny child over. Seeing that bright smile nearly melted him. That’s when he heard Thea sob. Looking up. The kids sister was staring at him. Crying. 

Joe chuckled. Thea walked over to slade. Brushing her fingers against the baby’s brow. “ She looks like Joe” Slade whispered. Oliver frowned slightly. “ well I am her brother” Joe said proudly. 

Oliver and Slades heads snapped up. Slades eyes widened. “ Joe” 

“Hello father” 

Thea smiled at them. Telling them that her, Joe and the baby are from the future. Oliver looked ready to kill Slade. About 8 years. Oliver was in shock. Slade had a baby with his sister. 

Thea looked happy though. 

Night had fallen , shado returned from her hunt. Seeing Thea and Joe then the baby who she refused to release now. Shado was all to happy to help them. Joe suggested changing his father from ever needing the mirakuru. Queitly to Thea. 

She watched Shado with the child that was named after the woman and her father. Thea suggested saving Yao fai when the time comes. Thea agreed. 

A week passed and soon joes plan to save Yao fai was in effect. Yao had come and 'betrayed' Slade Wilson forcing the three castaways with fyers men. Joe and Thea with baby Shado had hid. 

After a few moments. Joe had grabbed a sword to follow. 

Right when fyers gun was pointing at Yao , Joe cut off his hand. His blade twirling around before he had Yao go to Thea. The general nodded. The child needed protection while they destroyed fyers camp. 

Fuselage  
Thea had just put baby Shado in the make shift crib Slade had made for bed when Yao fai entered. She smiled softly as he walked over slowly. “ they should return soon.” 

Thea nodded rocking the baby. Wondering if Oliver had figured out that the past was Changed. 

Starling City ,2018 

When Oliver queen had gone to his sister’s to visit his niece. Seeing the place showing signs of a break in was not on his list of things to deal with. He called Slade. Who quickly said he’d be there in a few days. 

He then called dig. Telling him what happened. He sent samples to cisco at star labs and had him analyze to see if anything not so normal happened. 

A few days later when Slade showed up with two eyes. Oliver started calling everyone. His mother was alive. Queens consolidated was intact with Thea As the Co - CEO with him. 

Thea was in the past and she had changed one thing that caused other less important changes. But now they needed to get her back. Slade had come to star labs with him. They both decided to go and get Thea. Cisco helped make a watch for her and baby Shado. 

Soon as cisco pressed the button they were gone. 

Island of Lian Yu , 2009 

Oliver and Slade appeared in front of the fuselage. Nodding at each other. They headed towards the cockpit door. Oliver froze hearing Yao fais voice. 

“ they saved Yao fai” he whispered. 

Walking towards the door. Oliver now could see inside. Ollie , his younger self was training with shado. Yao fai was watching standing next to. Oliver had to do a double take. Yao fai was standing next to Joe Wilson. 

“ Slade…joes in there” Oliver whispered. Slade paled. But nodded. 

Looking further in. Oliver now saw Thea was training. A smile lit his face when he saw slades younger self holding his baby girl. Bouncing the baby around as the Australian walked. Oliver knocked on the cockpit. Gaining Everyone’s attention. 

Thea looked up seeing them and ran straight at Slade. She jumped into his arms. Oliver laughed. “ time to go” Oliver announced. Thea ignored him in favor of kissing Slade senseless. That’s when his younger self brought baby Shado over handing her over to his older version. 

Slade gasped. “ meet your daughter.” Thea Whispered. Shado Walked over. “ can we get her name now” the Chinese woman asked. 

Thea smiled “ Shado Fai Wilson” shado bowed at her. “ I am honored.” Yao fai bowed next “ as am I “ Thea smiled at the both of them. 

Slade of 2018 kissed Thea’s hair. Holding the baby as Joe approached. Thea took their daughter and right as she did father and son collided. Hugging each other tightly. 

After heart felt good byes. The future team vanished. 


End file.
